The invention is an extension of apparatus described in GB2371597A, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein. This apparatus is also disclosed in WO 02/39451.
GB2371597A describes the principles of operation of a magnetic security device of the type described therein and of the apparatus used to release the security device. The embodiments described in GB2371597A relate to apparatus specifically designed to release such a security device from a CD or DVD box.
A ‘magnetic’ security device is to be understood as including devices which comprise one or more magnets and/or comprise components capable of being attracted by a magnet, e.g. a metal arm formed of steel or a non-magnetic arm with a magnet or steel component secured thereto.
The present invention seeks to provide apparatus which provides further advantages over this prior art.